Items
'Items of Heroes' Not all magic items were held in the hands of a legendary hero, but most have been in the hands of an anonymous hero, or have felt the touch of many heroes belonging to a heroic group. Below lies some of these items. 'Weapons' Many great weapons are one of a kind, gaining noteriety along with its wielder; some weapons on the other-hand are great or even better, held by heroes of a mighty caliber but never reach the status of the legendary weapons. Still some are created for groups of heroes and though they are not unique they are uniquly deadly. 'Wolfen Weapon' This blade’s edge is as jagged as a fanged maw, and its steel is dull and gray. Used commonly by the Gray Wolves, this weapon heightens the users sences and makes the warrior almost impossible to surprise. 2 'Implements' 'Armor' If one plans on being a hero than they are going to need some armor. 'Hood of the Wolf' Fashioned from the head of a great gray wolf, this helm frames the wearer’s face in the open maw of the beast, and it crowns them with its red eyes granting the wearer supernatural sences. Supposedly the first Hood of the Wolf was created and worn by the legendary warlord Maldeen, though now it is commonly worn by the Packmasters of the Gray Wolves. 2 'Other' Even heroes need trinkets, Magical?... even better. 'Greaves of Maldeen' Wolf fur rings this enchanted leg armor, created by Maldeen himself, this very rare item grants the wearer supernatural speed. 2 'Undead-Bane' Below I list Items with the soul purpose of vanquishing the undead. Due to the everpresent threat that the unrelenting undead offer the world; weapons, armor, holy symbols and more; are often blessed or enchanted with the ability to cast divine radiance in order to purge the world of undead horrors. 'Weapons' Whether a blade or mace weapons are the most efficient means one can use to slay the undead menace. 'Disrupting Weapon' Created in ancient days by priests of Pelor, this weapon is the bane to undead due to its proficiency not only as a weapon but as a holy symbol. 3 'Implements' Though arcane implements seem to lack what is necessary to turn the undead; Holy symbols are the bane of undead everywhere. 'Symbol of Turning' A favorite amongst Clerics, this symbol can turn the undead even if the priest has already expended his/her divine power. 3 'Armor' 'Other' Whether it be potions, necklaces, boots or something stranger, you can find just about anything blessed with the power to destroy undead. 'Pouch of Ghost-Grounding Dust' This enchanted pouch never runs out of "Ghost-Grounding Dust". No-one knows it or the dust's origins but many are thankful for the dust's ability to "ground" ghost making them solid and thus easier to kill. 3 'Items of Evil' Some items are only wielded by monsters. Some are only crafted by monsters. Some are only made for monsters by monsters. 'Weapons' Evil forces constantly search for new ways to inflict pain and spill blood, here are some of the weapons used by the forces of evil 'Wraithblade' The first of these weapons was built from the shattered blade of a sword wraith, though other techniques now work just as well. The wraithblade is designed to inflict the most possible damage while the enemy is caught off-guard. 3 'Implements' The study of arcane energies causes many to go mad. Which explains the commonplace nature of evil created arcane implements. And even evil gods must have clerics, thus explaining the presence of evil holy symbols. 'Staff of the Lich' The pale, bone-like wood used to create lich staves becomes inherently charged with evil energy the first time it is held by a lich; making necrotic magic even more potent. 3 'Armor' The forces of evil need protection just like anyone else. 'Skull Helm' This iron helm has the intimidating visage of a skull. Providing unnatural endurance, protecting the wearer from psychic assualt and even boosting the wearers courage, the skull helm is very useful in the hands of a warrior. 3 'Other' 'Items of Nature' Created either by primal tribes or by worshipers of Melora, some items recieve their gifts by channeling the powers of the natural world. 'Weapons' 'Implements' 'Armor' 'Other' The tribal peoples of the world have an affinity for charging beads and bones in places of spiritual importance. Thus, creating some of the most amazing rings and necklaces the world has to offer. 'Ring of Invigoration' This dull iron ring is engraved with what appear to be a dire bear’s paw print. Imbuing the wearer with superhuman endurance and he ability to escape deaths icy embrace. 'Warforged Exclusve Items' All warforged share the capability to modify themselves with knick-knacks, armor, doo-dads, and weapons; but some items cannot be used unless attached or embedded into a warforged. There are also some items exclusively meant for the race. 'Weapons' Weapons meant to be attached or embedded into a warforged. 'Warsoul Weapon' When this weapon is attached, a warforged can strike with superior speed and agility. 1 'Armbow' This magic crossbow attaches to a warforged arm, replacing their hand with a deadly weapon. 1 'Shoulderbow' Embedded in a warforged back, this hidden hand crossbow springs out of a metal shoulderblade like a turret given life. 1 'Implements' 'Armor' 'Other' Certain Items could never be useful in the hands of a non-warforged. For these items are not used with hands at all. Instead they spring from the body, controlled by the mind of a warforged. 'Delver's Light' Often attached to the forehead or chest, this magic gem gives off light powered by a warforged's life force. 1 'Final Messenger' This warforged communication device is built to resemble a small winged animal, but you can make out an intricate assemblage of clockwork amid its fine wings. 1 'Docents' A docent is a small platinum or mithral sphere studded with gems. It has no apparent powers until placed in the neck slot as a component by a warforged, and then it comes to life. The wearer decides when it is affixed if it is merely attached and visible, or completely embedded and hidden. The Wearer can change their mind later by removing the docent and reaffixing it. Docents are sentient, and designed to help the warforged which they are embedded in. They are well versed in one skill and have the ability to talk through their warforged wearer. 1 'References' #''Dragon 364 (wizards of the Coast 2008)'' Playing Warforged by: Chris Sims #''Dragon 364 (Wizards of The Coast - 2008)'' - The Wolves of Maldeen:By Nicolas Logue #''Dragon 364 (Wizards of The Coast - 2008)'' - The Ashen Covenant By Ari Marmell Category:Items